


You're the Best

by pricingham



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricingham/pseuds/pricingham
Summary: Gaston doesn't take rejection well, everybody knows this, and so LeFou tries his best at making him forget about such trivialities and remind him of what's actually important. Which is, without a doubt, the great Captain Gaston himself.





	You're the Best

**Author's Note:**

> u know g-d is dead when u click post on disney smut jfc  
> anyway lefou's a fuckin bottom and gaston has some serious ass praise + authority kink these are jst Facts!

Gaston sat back on his armchair, a half full glass of brandy in his hand, legs spread open. He let out a breath and swallowed the drink, grimacing afterwards. “LeFou,” he called.

“Yes?,” his ever present companion said, gaze lifting from a book. Not that he could really _read_ , but he did appreciate looking at the pictures.

“Refill,” he said with a sigh.

“Yes, of course.” LeFou rushed to the cabinet, and poured more brandy in Gaston’s glass. “Do you need anything else?,” he asked as Gaston drank. “A massage? More brandy?”

“...Both,” he replied, sitting up and showing him the nearly empty glass. Gaston was starting to slow down, possibly from the fact that he was in his seventh glass of brandy.

LeFou poured him another glass and put the bottle back in the cabinet. He walked up to behind his friend and began massaging his shoulders at first, kneading slowly and carefully, making his way up to his neck.

Gaston let out a sigh and relaxed against his touch. “I just don’t understand what she doesn’t see in me,” he complained before finishing the brandy and handing it to LeFou, who put it on the table. “Am I not _perfect_?”

LeFou stuttered. “I, yeah, yes, of course. Of course you are, Gaston.”

“I truly don’t understand her.”

“...There’s nothing to understand. She just has no idea how lucky she is to have _you_ after her. Anyone else in the village would love to have you for their lover, let alone their _husband_.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“She’s just dense,” LeFou assured him as Gaston began appeasing. “I mean, you have everything.”

“Details,” he said as he closed his eyes and leaned back.

“Details?”

“You said everything and I want details about that everything, LeFou.”

“Oh! Okay. Well, huh, you’re strong.” He moved his hands to Gaston’s arms and kept massaging slowly and thoroughly. “You have muscles every man would dream of having. Your biceps are noticeable from miles and your abs are god-like,” he said with a sigh. “ _Everything_ about you is god-like.”

“Details,” he repeated, smirking smugly.

“Well… I’ve never kissed you, obviously, but you’ve told me that you’re an _incredible_ kisser and I wouldn’t doubt that, you have perfectly shaped lips,” LeFou continued, moving his hands to Gaston’s shoulders again. “And a perfectly shaped nose. And cheekbones. And when you forget to shave, you have a five-o’clock-shadow that is the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. You’re like a god, Gaston, and if Belle can’t see that that’s her problem.”

“ _Like_ a god?”

“You are a god,” he corrected himself, hands on Gaston’s neck now, his rough, deep voice making him weak on the knees.

Gaston hummed. “Much better.” LeFou glanced over at Gaston’s legs and ran a hand down his arm, feeling his muscles up. “What are you doing, LeFou?”

“Massaging,” he said, working his way up Gaston’s left calf, still slow. “Just like you asked, sir.”

Gaston’s head lolled back and he relaxed as if immediately. “Keep going.”

“Well, you’re… Loved by everyone and anyone in the village. And the village over. You could have anyone. You’re a hero, Gaston. If it weren’t for you, we’d all be dead.”

“Yes, you’re right.”

“You’re just so… incredibly perfect,” he swooned. “You’re so smart and so strong, and so handsome… I bet your cock is huge.”

Gaston snorted. “Is that really why you’re doing this?”

“...No.” LeFou withdrew his hands. “I can stop if you’d like, sir.”

He scoffed. “Keep at it.”

LeFou’s hands moved painfully slow up Gaston’s thighs. He smiled up at him when he reached the fly of his breeches. “May I?”

Gaston looked down at him. “May I, _what_?”

LeFou bit his lip before saying, “May I please suck your cock, my Captain?”

Gaston smiled, pleased, and leaned his head back, getting himself comfortable. “Go ahead.”

LeFou swallowed and undid the fly as slowly as he had reached Gaston’s crotch. “Christ, you’re beautiful.”

Gaston took a sharp intake of breath when LeFou lapped at the underside, moaning softly after. “Did I tell you to stop?”

“No. Sorry, sir.” Gaston opened his eyes and looked down through heavy lids, something dangerous and sharp in his gaze. It sent a chill down LeFou's spine, making him whine against the soft flesh. “You're so big. Do you think it hurts?”

Gaston shrugged, trying to seem unaffected by the praise, almost successful were it not for the shade of red on his face, going from the tip of his ears down to his rock hard chest, LeFou eyeing it in a practically devouring way as he lapped around the head, moaning every now and then at the taste of pre-cum. “Why are you asking?”

“No reason,” he whispered.

“Speak up to your captain, LeFou.”

He whined before repeating louder, “No reason, _sir_.”

“Good boy.”

He moaned and Gaston chuckled, interrupting himself with a groan when LeFou latched on, slowly and carefully, tongue rolling around the head and then down the shaft. He stifled a moan and bit his fist, digging the sharp canines into the rough flesh. _Christ_ , he was good. He was really good. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of LeFou choking. Gaston felt LeFou pull away and almost instinctively put his hand to the back of his head, keeping him there. He pulled at Gaston’s breeches but Gaston didn’t move an inch. His chest heaved under the spread open shirt, and he tried to hold back the gasps and moans that threatened to escape his lips. Gaston’s face felt hot and sweaty, and he was sure he looked at least a tiny bit ridiculous. Nothing too bad, of course. He withdrew his hand and LeFou pulled back promptly, coughing and gasping for air.

Gaston watched him with a nearly predatory look in his eyes, absolutely feral, raw hunger. He let go of his fist and wiped it to the arm of the armchair. LeFou put his forehead to Gaston’s knee, catching his breath. “Have you ever done this before?”

He looked up at Gaston, eyes brimming with tears, unable to speak.

“I asked you a question.”

“Sorry, sir,” he said, his voice a whine. He cleared his throat and wet his lips.

“Well?”

LeFou let out a breathy moan and looked down. “Yes, Captain.”

“Look at me when you speak.” Gaston still managed to sound domineering and commanding despite being bright red in the face and out of breath, and LeFou whimpered.

He did as told. “Yes, I have, Captain.”

Gaston smirked. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes, Captain,” he said, still looking Gaston in the eye, trying to cover up the fact his face felt a lot hotter since the questions began.

“...Did you pretend it was mine?” LeFou looked down and nodded, strained. Gaston grinned at how flustered LeFou seemed. “I didn’t hear an answer, LeFou.”

He looked up again, let out a whine and, through shallow breathing, replied, “Yes, Captain. I did… Wasn’t nearly as big, though.”

Gaston cleared his throat when LeFou moved a hand to his aching cock. “What do you think you’re doing?”

He groaned softly. “Touching myself, sir.”

“Did you ask for permission?”

“...No, sir.”

“Hand on my leg,” he ordered, voice huskier and deeper than usual.

“Gaston, please.”

“Hand on my leg,” he repeated.

“I, I just want you so bad. So bad. You’re perfect, you’re incredible.”

“Do I have to say it a third time or will you do what I’m telling you?”

LeFou didn’t have it in him to disobey him, and Gaston knew this perfectly well. So, though slowly, he put his hand on the middle of Gaston’s right thigh. Gaston placed his now bruised hand on top of LeFou’s and ran the other through LeFou’s hair, putting it away from his face. Once that was done, he began stroking himself lazily. LeFou moaned and tried to move his hand but Gaston’s grip tightened and he held it down.

“Ask nicely,” Gaston told him, withdrawing his hand.

“Please,” he whined, breathless. “Gaston, please, sir. Wasn’t I making you feel good before? I, I can give you more,” he said with a nod, looking up to Gaston desperately. He bit his lip and Gaston swallowed, coughing to cover up a moan when LeFou started stroking him softly, his fingers barely there. Was he actually _teasing_ him? “Just… Imagine this is my throat. You liked that, didn’t you, sir?” Gaston sneered, unsure if he actually enjoyed the teasing or not. “It felt real good, too. The weight of it on my tongue. Christ, nothing compares.”

“I said ask, LeFou, not bolster.”

“I apologize, Captain. Though, it seems you enjoyed it.”

Gaston clenched his jaw and he was sure he had heard LeFou moan quietly. “ _Ask_.”

“Please, sir?,” he said with a gentle voice and an even gentler touch to Gaston’s stiff cock. “...With all due respect, Captain, you’re quite the unfair leader.”

“And why is that?”

“Well, you won’t allow a soldier to relieve himself or serve his captain. You should be more compassionate, sir. You should at least let me make you feel good.”

Gaston sighed. “You’re right. I don’t want to abuse my power, now do I?”

“Thank you, Captain,” LeFou said with a smile before lapping almost hungrily at the head and taking in the length with a breathy, content moan.

Gaston’s free hand — the one that wasn’t holding LeFou’s to make sure he wouldn’t get greedy — moved to the back of LeFou’s head, pulling at his hair, twisting the curls between his fingers. His head was reeling. The feeling of LeFou’s tongue on him was something outright extraordinary, the hand under Gaston’s pulling at his breeches, trying to free itself, giving him a sense of power and control. Gaston began panting, unable to control himself, and thrusting into LeFou’s throat, who replied to the sudden movements with choked moans. He finally closed his eyes, seeing dots of light beneath his eyelids. He came with some kind of feral growl, letting go of LeFou’s hair slowly after. His hand still held LeFou’s down, however lightly.

Gaston sighed happily and leaned his head back, basking. He wet his lips and hummed. “LeFou?”

“Yes, sir?,” he heard him reply through pants.

“You’re the best.” Gaston sighed again and tied the fly of his breeches in a quick motion. He cleared his throat and sat up, looking down at LeFou, who was leaning on his leg, shaking lightly. He held back a scoff at how disheveled he looked and then again at the bulge in his pants. “On your feet, come on,” he said, moving to help him up.

LeFou drowned his face on Gaston’s chest, hands on the sides of his waistcoat. “Gaston,” he murmured.

“What is it?”

He shrugged. “Just wanted to say your name.”

Gaston couldn’t help but smile a bit. He withdrew from the embrace. He put a hand to the back of LeFou’s head and lifted his head up slowly and with care. He smiled wider at him, almost showing teeth. LeFou smiled sheepishly back, Gaston’s charm working his way until he was smiling as widely as he. “You _are_ the best. I mean it when I tell you that.”

LeFou looked at him with glazed eyes, cheeks red. He bent down his head to hide a grin but Gaston lifted it up immediately. He looked over LeFou’s face, taking every little detail in, feeling his breath slow down as he did. The sweat gathered on his temples and forehead, running down his brow. His nose a slight pink and his cheeks even pinker, almost red. His eyebrows starting to knit together a little. His eyes, a soft brown, that seem to hold the entire universe. His lips, soft and reddened. Said lips that parted to speak, “Gaston, is everything alright?”

He stared at him in reply before leaning down and brushing their lips together softly, earning some kind of gasp from LeFou. He pressed them together, hand firm on the back of LeFou’s head as the other travelled down his arm to rest on the small of his back. He didn’t know what had possibly possessed him to do such thing, but to be quite honest he didn’t exactly care. Not when he could feel LeFou’s hands on him, pulling him close. Gaston pulled back, catching his breath. He sighed and grinned at how shocked and out of it LeFou looked.

“You just… We just…”

“Look at me, I want to make a deal.” Gaston put his hands to his hips and waited as LeFou came back to himself.

He smiled dreamily at Gaston. “Hey.”

“Hi,” he laughed. “Very well, I’m going to make you a proposal.”

“What, like marriage?”

Gaston scoffed. “No, LeFou. Not like marriage _at all_.” He took in a breath. “If you don’t touch yourself today — and I’ll know if you do, the walls are thin and we share a house — and if tomorrow Belle still thinks I’m… A brute,” he said with a roll of eyes, “I want you to come to me. We can repeat this little encounter. On my bed, however. I’d like to retrieve the favor.”

LeFou stared at him, speechless. “You mean…” He stammered, trying to find the right word. One that didn’t seem too casual or formal. “We’ll, huh…”

“Sleep together, yes.”

LeFou leaned on the armchair’s arm. “Like, actual… You know… Sex?” He said it with his voice almost below a whisper.

Gaston nodded, unaffected. “Yes.”

LeFou nodded, still in shock. After a moment, he spoke, “I was right.” He was looking up at Gaston, his arms folded over the top of the armchair’s back, chin resting on them.

“About what, exactly? You said many, _many_ right things today.”

“About your lips. And your kisses.”

Gaston smirked as he poured himself a glass of brandy. “Why’s that?”

“I said they were perfect and I was right. They are. You are.”

Gaston’s smirk turned into a smug grin. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i Might write the Sequel but i might jst do it like. on a Separate work and link it to here or smth yeah


End file.
